This invention relates generally to an appliance storage member, and more particularly, to a support assembly for an appliance storage bin or storage shelf.
Household appliances typically include storage shelves or storage chambers, such as bins, pans, drawers, and the like. It is useful and desirable to the consumer for the storage chambers and storage shelves to be movable for accessing the contents held by the storage chamber or the storage shelf. The storage chambers and storage shelves are generally suspended from a support structure that includes a track or glide that facilitates sliding movement of the storage chamber or storage shelf in and out of the appliance. Some storage chambers are rotatably mounted within the appliance for accessing the contents of the storage chamber.
While slide-out storage chambers and storage shelves are desirable for convenient access, they can be difficult to use. In at least some known appliances, the storage chambers or storage shelves can unexpectedly come all of the way out of its track, spilling the contents of the chamber or shelf. In other appliances, the travel of the storage chambers or storage shelves are limited so that they only come partially out of the compartment of the appliance, which limits access to the contents of the storage chambers and storage shelves. For example, at least some of these known appliances include two slide assemblies, wherein one slide is coupled to the appliance and the other slide is slidable along the fixed slide. These slides require an overlap for stability of the two slides when the movable slide is extended. As such, the storage shelf or storage chamber is not fully extendable which decreases the usability of the storage shelf or storage chamber. To overcome this problem, other known appliances include three slide assemblies. The third slide allows for full extension of the storage shelf or storage chamber. However, three slide assemblies are more expensive than two slide assemblies.